


Just Be Cinderella

by miing_10



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Male Cinderella, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miing_10/pseuds/miing_10
Summary: JBJ in Cinderella AU. Do I need to say more?





	1. Chapter 1

Kwon Hyunbin was a regular boy. He lived with his father in a small cottage, deep in the rural area. It was cozy and safe. They were happy and comfortable of their current life. Nothing too special, nothing too bizarre to his distaste. He loved every bit of his life save for his mother's death which happened only recently. It wasn't until his father's second marriage that he started wishing for a getaway.

The first time that his stepmother, Noh Taehyun got here, Hyunbin had thought he was an angel. He took good care of the family like his own.

" _I'm your mother, aren't I?_ " He'd say each time Hyunbin felt sad for remembering his deceased mother.

From cooking and spending quality time–if Hyunbin was lucky, he'd be rewarded with snacks and new clothes. His two sons, Kenta and Donghan were equally kind to him too. He'd brought them along to live together. Sure, they'd bicker sometimes but they were like three peas in a pod. At least, Hyunbin thought so. He thought life couldn't be better.

And it couldn't.

Because right after his father's death in an accident at town, Taehyun became the demon he thought didn't exist.

 

 

"Hyunbin, mop the floor!"

"Hyunbin, why isn't the windows clean yet?!"

"Hyunbin, where's dinner?"

 

 

_Hyunbin this, Hyunbin that_ –there's just too much tension in the house Hyunbin felt like he was better off dead. 24/7 he had to work his ass off just for small crumbs of bread or a half slice of potato. If he's lucky enough he'd get a small plate of rice and milk, but that was it. He became a slave to all three of them. During the day, Hyunbin would clean the yard and the house while at night he'd spend his energy in the attic–sometimes cry if he wanted to. How he missed his parents and how he wished the neighbors would stop praising him for his hardwork. It wasn't as if they knew what really happened. And Taehyun was always the one who took credit for it.

Right before going to sleep, Hyunbin would never forget to wish for the trio's doom. It wasn't a good thing to do, neither did their action to him was. Hyunbin wasn't by any means hoping for them to die. But if they're dead then perhaps he could have a little freedom, and a taste of his father's wealth supposedly left for him.

His thoughts were however interrupted when long delicate fingers gripped his ear, urging him to stand up.

"How many times do I have to remind you to keep the floor clean at all cost?" Taehyun barked and Hyunbin flinched. His eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"But I just finished–"

Then he saw it, the stain that was never there just seconds ago– _is that curry?_ –and the innocent, gleeful look plastered on his two stepbrothers' faces like some sort of trophies. Oh, how he wished he could punch it off their beautiful faces. Kenta had a hand covering his pearly white teeth while Donghan stayed looking in mock. Hyunbin cursed underneath his breath.

_This is gonna be a long day._

"Finished? Finished what?!" The grip om his ear tightened and he yelped, "You better start working or no dinner!"

"Okay, okay! I'll do it now,"

Hyunbin said in defeat. Arguing wasn't an option. He used to do it and almost fainted from hunger. He didn't want it to happen again.

Taehyun released him, babbling something along the lines of "Ah, jeez, you'll ruin my new pair of shoes!" but Hyunbin wasn't paying attention to any of it. He grabbed the wash cloth and started to wipe the stain. From the corner of his eyes he could see the duo chuckling and giggling. One of them pointed at him.

_"Clean it up, Cinderella,"_

Donghan mouthed the sentence in a whisper and Kenta giggled.

Oh, how Hyunbin wished he could wipe the smug look off their faces with the rag clutched in his hand. But he didn't, he couldn't.

At least not _yet_. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunbin meets his fairygodmother.

"A ball?"

Hyunbin's ears perked up in interest. He had just finished trimming the bushes, hand still holding the pail of gardening tools as he stepped into the house. The duo was talking about something when he entered–a dance ball at the palace–or so he heard. Kenta turned to look at him in disdain.

"You're not invited,"

Hyunbin frowned.

"Isn't that an invitation–"

"Yes, Hyunbin!" Taehyun hollered at the top of his lungs as he trudged down the few flight of stairs in yet another new pair of shoes, "You are gonna stay home and clean the basement! Sounds like fun, eh?"

His frown worsened, "But we don't have a basement?"

"We do now!" Taehyun chirped before pushing him away, "Okay, kids! Let's go shopping for tonight!"

Their cheers of joy and happiness weren't registered in Hyunbin's mind as he was too busy thinking about all the misery he had to go through. The front door shut right on his face and he sighed.

_Why can't life be better?_

 

 

"I can't believe we actually have a basement," Hyunbin sighed underneath his breath. This was his father's house presumably left for him. After the man died, his father's wealth should automatically went to him.

Except Hyunbin didn't even taste a single penny from his wealth–his stepmother and stepbrothers did. Taehyun as an example had new pairs of shoes every single day sometimes Hyunbin wondered how much money his father _actually_ left for him. The trio misused the wealth everyday. He even doubted Taehyun married his father for love at all. Everything was only a show.

Hyunbin prayed for their doom with each passing day. It wasn't as if he had anything good to wish for anyway. _Save for them to die on their way to the palace._

The palace was an exquisite place. Hyunbin had never been there for all the life of him. He had dreamt of going inside when he was just a little kid, but it proved to be wishful thinking. One thing for sure was that it stood majestic and magnificent, fully encasted in finest gold and crystals probably worth more than any of his body parts would make in the black market.

He also heard about the young prince who lived there. The citizens called him Prince Charming but Hyunbin was determined to know his real name. If the nickname was 'Charming' perhaps he could be charmed by the man's beauty alone. People said he was handsome as hell, but kind as an angel. For the umpteenth time that night, Hyunbin sighed in awe and resignation.

_How he wish he could go to the palace!_

Hyunbin sat near the wall. There wasn't a window here and everything looked dark, save for the candle he brought along. He couldn't see shit, no wonder he hadn't known the existence of this basement until now. How was he supposed to clean this place anyway? With a heavy heart and the old rag in hand, he started soaking it with water as he sang.

  
_"You're my flower,_   
_You're my spring,_   
_You keep blooming,_   
_I can't handle it,_   
_What do I do?"_

  
_"What do you do, you say?"_

An unfamiliar voice reached his ears, halting his singing. Hyunbin whipped his head around to see another man standing inches away from his face. A puff of smoke lingered in between and for some goddamn reason, the man was glowing.

Hyunbin retreated backwards, his figure trembling in fear.

"Wh-Who are you?! A ghost? Or another demon?!"

"How cruel of you, Hyunbin," He shook his head in annoyance, "I'm your fairygodmother, Kim Sanggyun!"

Fairygod— _why is it that every female persona in his life was a male_? Hyunbin took his broom and wield it in front of him like a deadly weapon.

"I don't know who you are or what you want, but please leave. I may be poor but I'm not an idiot,"

"Oh come on. I'm your fairygodmother. I come here to help you. You wished for me, didn't you?"

Hyunbin's face shifted yet his guard still high, "I...wished for you?"

"Yes, everyday for the past two years!" Sanggyun gave a saccharine smile, "Consider me as your helpline. I'm granting you three wishes,"

Silence.

"..."

"You look suspicious,"

"Oh, please! What should I do to prove it to you?"

"Oh, I don't know!" Hyunbin flailed, "Fly or something? You don't even have wings!" He pointed out.

Sanggyun sighed and shook his head, "Now, this is why humans are troublesome. You guys got caught up in the fairytales that us fairies have wings,"

"Technically, it's what we know,"

"Why do I need wings when I can stay here and linger in the dark, safe and sound from the cruelty of your world? I don't wanna see what sort of corruption it has to offer! Do you know how dangerous it is to fly in your world? The possibilities of getting caught is plain scary! We might even get our heads butchered and wings clipped off!"

Hyunbin frowned, "So...you don't have wings?"

Sanggyun was close to facepalming himself.

"Yes, my dear. I do have wings," He said in a restrained voice, "It's just hidden for you to see. Now can we please get back to your wishes? Weekly Idol starts at 10,"

"You watch Weekly–"

"Wishes!" Sanggyun interrupted.

Hyunbin chuckled, "Right,"

He pondered over the thought. He could easily wish for the trio's death, him going to the palace and the prince to fall in love with him. He wasn't sure if there was any guidelines to placing wishes in a fairygodparent's league but was that really what he wanted?

"Okay, I've made up my mind,"

Sanggyun took out his wand, "At your service!"

"First, I need new clothes. One that look nice and fancy enough for the ball,"

_Poof_! And here Hyunbin was, standing in what looked to be gold embroidery of expensive tuxedo. The silky smooth fabric made him giddy all over in replace of the old, worn out clothes. He reminded himself to look at the mirror on his halfway out.

"Second, I need a new pair of shoes,"

_Poof_! His old canvas shoes were replaced with something heavier, something leather and fitting to his now exquisite image. He noticed the glow on it even in the dark.

"Diamonds were added as a final touch," Sanggyun explained. Hyunbin smirked. Oh, this is getting good.

"Lastly, I need a ride,"

A whirring sound came to life just as soon as he casted the wish. His head whipped up in the direction.

"I can't possibly give you a Mercedes because your frontyard is small. But a Harley is good, huh?"

Hyunbin grinned from ear to ear. _Of course it's good! Anything but walking to the palace is good!_

He was ready to make a run upstairs when he heard his fairygodmother calling him out.

"Be back before midnight or you'll be in trouble!"

Hyunbin merely nodded before dashing out of the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you recognize where the lyrics are from? :3 It's clear now who the prince is but pls look forward for more crack ahahaha!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is very short but there will be 4-5 chapters next so pls look forward to it! Also, Taehyun had always been sassy in my head I'm sorry he had to be the stepmother here. Poor Hyunbin.   
> Kudos and comments are welcomed!!


End file.
